Security lighting systems are widely used for prevention of crime and vandalism in many communities, as well as to act as deterrents. These security systems are commonly used to monitor residential and business properties, particularly the areas encompassing entrances to buildings, during nighttime hours. Representative examples of these security lighting systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,654 to Barnum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,384 to Yamauchi at al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,436 and 4,992,701, both to Sacchetti.
Conventional security lighting systems may employ a light capable of illuminating a given area, and a motion detector capable of operating the light. The motion detector typically utilizes ultrasound, infrared or some other suitable form of energy, and may sense and be activated by motion into the given protected area which is being monitored. Activation of the motion detector, in turn, operates the light in an on position to illuminate the protected area for a given period of time. However, one drawback of such systems is a failure to differentiate between an innocent moving object and a potentially harmful intruder, e.g., the passing of an animal through the protected area, as opposed to an intruder. Known lighting systems simply activate the light upon detection of motion.
Consequently, a need remains for the improvement in the design of a security lighting system.